


To Tempt or to Distract

by Aemtha



Series: The Hunter's Daughter [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, Big Sans, F/M, Melodramatic friend, Near life death experience, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is an athlete, Reader is responsible, Snapchat with Frisk, Underfell Sans, Volleyball, Who isn’t a clever little bitch?, Yes! The reader is a clever little bitch!, because Reader can evade that easily, but it was not used, maybe not, mention of dildo, who doesn’t have a melodramatic best friend?, who’s the clever little bitch?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: i'm a punny person... i don't suddenly get attracted to beautiful women or cute girls, may it be monster or human, though having my own flicks here and there is a different topic.but then...there was this adorably cute girl who i made eye contact with.she nodded.and in instinct, i nodded back.she smiled.and i smiled back.but then she started to step closer to me.and i got scared.'OH TEMPTATION! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'LATER ON, I REALIZED SHE WAS NO TEMPTATION. SHE WAS JUST A DISTRACTION.BUT SHE HAD FOOLED ME AND I MADE A MISTAKE OF MYSELF.SHE IS NOT SOMETHING I CAN HAVE.SHE IS SOMEONE WHO IS ALWAYS MINE.~~~In which she didn't know that her presence instantaneously made them distracted. That her smiles catalysts for them to do the same. And by trying to get close to them, they falter.( this can be a stand alone story from Hunter’s Daughter series )





	1. To greet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Hunter's Daughter Series, this could be connected to Monster Season, though the connection between this book and the others (ongoing, and will be published some time) will remain a secret and it will unveil in the sequel.
> 
> Since this is an alternate universe (Underfell), the reader character is different. Have fun my little hunters~~

(Y/n) was sitting by the dining table of her home, munching on some junk food and scrolling through her phone. It was one of those days when she feels like she wants to spoil herself. Her mother was out at work as usual, the simple salt and burn and dash.

 

Her eyes slightly widened as her phone vibrated and the screen showed the options of answering this call or to decline it. The number that awaited for her action was something she was unfamiliar with, but she had nothing else to do so she pressed the green button and lifted the phone to her ear, obviously forgetting that she shouldn't have done that because she might get blackmailed to do something or someone might have made a bomb with the connection.

 

But she knows she's overreacting. Well, (Y/n) hoped.

 

"Hello?"

 

"You actually picked up." The person on the other line seemed to release a thankful breath.

 

"Uhm.. who is this?" (Y/n) asked as she gulped on the potato chips she had in her mouth.

 

"Frisk."

 

The woman choked on her own saliva as she leaned her upper body against the edge of the table. "Frisk?!"

 

"Yeah... I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while."

 

"No no!" She shook her head with a big smile, a small blush emitting from her cheeks. It must have something to do with the fact that there's no training for her team today. (Y/n) considered that as an excuse instead of blaming herself to think that her childhood friend was a pervert of some kind. "It's okay! We were both busy with our own lives."

 

"Do you still live in the same house?"

 

"Hmm!" (Y/n) unconsciously nodded, suddenly she remembered that Frisk couldn't see. "Yeah, I do."

 

"Great. Open the door."

 

"Eh??"

 

"I'm outside your house, open the door."

 

(Y/n) stood up from her seat and quickly walked to the door to open it. Even though Frisk had told her that he was right outside her house, she still was surprised to see... him. "Frisk..." She called out and brought down her phone.

 

The aforementioned male ended the call and put her phone back inside the pocket of his pants. "Yo, (Y/n). It's been a while."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Are you gonna let me in or are we going out somewhere?"

 

"Let me have my moment." She silently pleaded as her eyes tried to take in her longtime childhood friend's appearance.

 

"If it wasn't you, I would have said 'take your time'. But then you're like a sister to me and practically my best friend, so let me just suggest that you should take a picture since they last longer," He waved a hand and maneuvered to walk past (Y/n), walking in between the space of the door and the girl to slip inside the house. "We're gonna spend our time a lot together so I also suggest you not to do it, waste of memory for your phone."

 

The girl who actually lived there just watched the visitor take off his shoes and placing it by the rest of the footwear. "Ahh... I love the feeling of nostalgia."

 

"Frisk... we have a lot to discuss about."

 

"Yes. Yes we do."

 

~~~

 

"I'm back here to familiarize my hometown. Also planning to take my college here." Frisk said as he put the hanger of the shirt back at the rack. His hand fiddled with the other clothes that were on that rack, his feet shuffling little by little. (Y/n) by his side and her eyes staring at whatever her friend was doing.

 

"Why does it seem that I'm excited while you're not?" She muttered under her breath and turned to look around at where they were which was at the men's department.

 

"Should I be?" Frisk asked as he glanced from the corner of his eyes at the girl whose face was turned the other way. "I'm not excited for college, (Y/n). It still is school."

 

"Well, yeah." (Y/n) said as she whipped her head back to look at her. "But! You're going to finally meet other people! Although, I know you have a lot of monster friends knowing you and your weird flirtatious ways even though I'm like your only friend that's a girl."

 

His mouth puckered and formed into a pout as he blankly stared at (Y/n). "You make it seem that I really have no friends from the other sex." He deadpanned.

 

"You are Frisk," The girl groaned and rubbed her palms against her cheeks as she continued. "I'm sure you left a lot of girls who had tried to hook up with you at the friend zone."

 

"How would you know?" The brunet queried, his attention at the next rack of clothes he had yet to examine.

 

"I'm sure there were girls who really tried to hook up with you and you wouldn't know."

 

"How would I know if someone is trying to hook up with me?"

 

"Try to hold your hand, have lunch with you, go into your room, trying to get you in their bed.." (Y/n) brought up a hand to count some of the ways to get attention and put up affection somewhere.

 

"Eh? Really?" Frisk hummed in thought and stared at a signage that had a big bold 'sale' on it.

 

"There seems to be something in your mind." (Y/n) stated, and she didn't know if she would be happy about his display of interest that doesn't involve with the sale.

 

"I just realized that girls aren't my only problem," He grinned wryly and sheepishly scratched his cheek with a finger. An eyebrow raised from (Y/n)'s face as if asking 'what are you implying?'. "I think I have rejected male admirers as well."

 

"Unbelievable."


	2. To deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes to visit again and brings (Y/n) to his new home to meet his mother.
> 
> Only to be met by a deathly situation which she could side because lol nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so unlike my Monster Season, this is more light hearted and a lot of crazy moments. Take note that this is an alternate universe for Hunter’s Daughter.

The next day, Frisk decided to drop by at (Y/n)'s home again with a bucket of homemade cookies that were molded into childish shapes, courtesy of the combined effort between him and Flowey. And right now, (Y/n) was happily munching on them. If it was a dramatic school girl anime, there would be flowers and sparkles in the background as she ate.

The two best friends were in (Y/n)'s room, the woman was eating on top of her bed while the visitor stood with hands on his hips as his eyes scanned around the room. "When did you arrive?" (Y/n) asked as she reached over for the bucket and retrieve one cookie.

"I arrived last week, but I just moved into the house two nights ago."

"Figures." She nodded her head, Frisk's hand wrapping around the closet doorknob and opening. Immediately seeing a neat stacks of clothes that weren't even for girls. "Boy clothes?" His head tilted to (Y/n), "Seriously?"

"There came a time when you didn't want to be labeled as boy or girl," (Y/n) shrugged. "Besides, they're comfy."

"With an argument like that, I guess I'm screwed." Frisk kneeled down so that he could reach the drawers that were on the bottom part of the closet.

"Hey, I know you're a flirt, but I didn't know you're a pervert, too," The teen rolled his eyes, which was not seen since he had his back turned to her, pulling the drawer open where he was sure his best friend's underwear is not in. Greeted by clothes that are bright in colors that contrasted to the display of dark and boyish clothes on the open shelves. "What kind of treasure are you digging for, Frisk?" The woman leaned on her side and tried to see what he was doing as his arms slid inside the drawer.

"Gold," He replied and his eyes finally caught something, he knew it had to be this one. "And I've hit the jackpot!"

"What--" (Y/n)'s question was stuck with one word out as the boy pivoted on his feet to present the dress he summoned out of helluva. "Okay, floral... Did you take it out to joke on my style or..."

"You're coming with me tonight."

"Where in the corners of the earth would I need to be in a floral dress when I'm with you?" (Y/n) scoffed as she crossed her arms, throwing a cookie in the air and expertly catching it in her mouth.

Frisk bunched up the summer dress, and casts the item on her head. The cloth unfolds midair, causing it to fully cover her face. "You're gonna meet my mom."

"Why do I need to wear a dress?"

"It's the closest thing that could fit for royalty." He shrugged and went to pull at a trench coat off of its hanger.

"Royalty." (Y/n) repeated and further choke on her food.

"Yeah, my mom's a queen, don't you know that?"

It was silent when (Y/n) tried to process the information. Her face scrunched up under the dress. Floral... Royalty... mother... "Oh, fuck." How did this slip from her mind! This was one of the reasons as to why she distracts her own mother with something else. Frisk is the ambassador of monsters that he freed from the long term banishment and containment execution under Mount Ebott. And as he is the ambassador, he is also the son of the Queen of monsterkind. Now that she thought of those reasons, (Y/n) knew that she couldn't look at Frisk without him taking note of her unconscious rueful behavior.

"I've talked to her about you, and most of my friends do too. They're willing to give you the benefit of doubt."

That's basically like ' _oh, by the way, they're aware that you're a pro in weapons and you're a hunter that hunts a different kind of monsters, but they're prepared and want to give you chance to prove yourself worthy of them_.'

"Gee, thanks, that helps my nerves." She sighed as she tilted her head forward and let the dress sag down until it piled on her lap.

"Speaking of mothers, where's yours?"

"She's bound to come back two days from now, finishing up a normal salt and burn."

"Okay, so I don't have to worry about her right now."

Usually, someone like Frisk would not understand what a salt and burn means. But because of (Y/n)'s insistence of saving the young boy's life which is another topic for another guilty day, he was willing to learn about her lifestyle. Which started out with a lesson about ghosts that tend to be stubborn and stay in this world rather than go with a reaper to be taken to heaven or hell. Yeah, he remembered in one timeline when he was set out on killing the monsters that he used to throw salt on Napstablook, but was amazed that it went right through him. Apparently ghosts and ghost monsters cannot be killed the same way.

Anyway.

"Since my mom is not here, I shall be offended on her behalf," (Y/n) cleared her throat and gave Frisk an intense stare, which includes the narrowing of eyebrows and a deep frown on her face. "Young man, the only thing you have to worry about is your friends trying to mess with my daughter." Thus receiving another garment thrown on her face.

"Ugh, its so accurate I'm scared." He muttered under his breath as he patted his arms that crawled with goosebumps.

 

 

"You don't need that." Frisk commented, ambling down the sidewalk with (Y/n) next to him. In her hands, she held a tub of ice cream she easily crafted in exchange for the cookies gifted by Frisk and the aforementioned flower monster called Flowey.

"But you want," She giggled and adjusted her hold so that her hands doesn't get numb from the cold of the container. "If I deduced right based on your stories, then it must have been a long time since you ate something sweet, so stop being in denial."

"Sadly, you're the only sweet thing in my life."

"Don't make me accidentally ruin this perfectly good cold treat on your hair."

"I said nothing." Frisk guided (Y/n) to the left and through a pathway leading a two story house that could also be thought having three floors with its size. It appeared decent enough if it weren't for this weird feeling of dread suddenly overcoming (Y/n)'s chirpy attitude.

"Huh, well that's something I haven't felt in a while." She thought out loud.

"What is?"

"Anxiety." She replied honestly as they went up the few steps of the patio. Frisk stepped forward and inserted a key in the doorknob then twisting it open to push the door, standing by the door so that (Y/n) could enter first. The first thing she noticed is that the walls were black and even the ceiling. If it weren't for the lightbulbs she would have thought they were in a cave or she entered a portal to the darkness. "Oh... how... quaint."

Frisk closed the door behind them, the setting sun's rays were slowly getting cut off by the wood blocking them, black swallowed them effortlessly and a violent shudder took over her body as cold sweat dripped down her back. Without a word, (Y/n) held the tub of ice cream in one arm while the other had shot out to hit her best friend at the same time when there was a twinkle of red that illuminated their surroundings. The force she put on pinning him effectively pushed Frisk until his back was on the wall. It wasn't long for Frisk to feel the cold as well as (Y/n) pressing her whole self against him. An object, if she had moved any later than a second would have her risk her own life, that happened to glow red and violet flew past where she previously stood, embedding itself on the floor boards.

"Why didn’t you say this is a death trap? I could have tied my hair.” (Y/n) joked and lightly punched Frisk’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t,” the boy frowned, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close and flicked the switch right next to him with his other hand, lighting up the area where they were and it reached as far as the staircase. And atop the staircase was a blue fleshed humanoid, a few seconds of examining the attacker (Y/n) realized it was a fish monster that is creepily grinning at her. “Undyne what are you doing here?”

“Hey, brat! Welcome home! Who’s the chick you brought? Finally getting laid?”

“What? Frisk brought home a girl? Frisk, are you starting on that hypothesis we had before?”

“Not you, too, Alphys.” Frisk groaned, his hold on (Y/n) tightened.

“My child!” A screech came from behind a closed door and (Y/n) jumped, the top of her head hit Frisk’s jaw and he flinched as he bit his tongue. The aforementioned closed door was pulled back to reveal a giant, light passing their figure and further illuminating the hall. The fish humanoid monster had jumped down the staircase, standing tall and proud. (Y/n) could see that the giant by the door was much much taller than the shark named Undyne. If Undyne was what seemed to be seven to eight feet tall, this giant could be like ten or twelve feet. “Welcome back!”

“Hi mom, I’m home,” Frisk waved and (Y/n) took a step back when he called her ‘mom’. Right, mother plus royalty, you can do this (Y/n).

 **Easy**.

_**Hi, I’m (Y/n)! It’s nice to finally meet you.** _

**That’s what you normally say right?**

...

Toriel was waiting for (Y/n) since she already had her mouth open, ready to speak. But then she felt the need to say something more than those boring words. Frisk talked about her, so she knows who she is.

 **Wait—-** something smells heavenly. Like there was a choir of angels singing ‘ _holy fuck, guess what you piss poor mortal who is sucking every second of this minute just trying to figure out what to make a great first impression to the mother of your friend! There lies the treasure of all pleasures! Come on! Lure to that topic—_ ‘

“I wore a dress for you!” She brought up a hand and waved at Frisk’s adoptive mother.

Stupid!

**Stupid stupid— I wore a dress!? For you!? What the hell!!**

“What a stunning dress! It highly fits you!” (Y/n) could feel her spirit leaving her from the embarrassment. Toriel had a crooked smile, showing her teeth that more or less are pearly white canines. “Come! I made dinner for you!” The giant turned her back to them and shuffled inside the kitchen.

Frisk chuckled at the horrified look on (Y/n)’s face, evidence of betrayal of her own mind and mouth that contradicted. “Smooth as silk, (Y/n).”

“Deadly as the serpent’s tongue,” She grumbled under her breath and followed after Toriel. “A freaking double edged sword.”


	3. To sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets up with Sans.
> 
> Slight mention of Reader but she's not going to appear. Sorry!!

It’s a Sunday, when most people spend their time with their friends and/or family or they’d stay indoors and block out reality. On this particularly sunny and windy day, who’d waste the gifts from Mother Nature? Grassy land, bumps as small hills, trees for shade, bricked pathways, benches scattered as well as picnic tables, a lake in the middle of the park. Let’s not forget those ducks who float along the water and wait for bread to rain upon them Since the wind currents are strong today, the vendors decided to close their umbrellas that covered their stands. That included Sans, a skeleton monster who’s manning a hotdog stand.

And the ever diligent worker he is, he’s sitting back on his chair, with a magazine featuring Mettaton spread open and laid on his skull as he snored beneath it. He can fall asleep as fast as shooting down mosquitos with laser beams whenever he tries to comprehend whatever metalloid poop that bathed the pages. If it weren’t for Papyrus who sees the bullshit of bolts as an inspiration of being terrifying and jaw breaking horrendous, he would have a monster slumber equivalent to aboveground’s animal hibernation with all the marathons — and technically the only thing, that could be watched in underground television.

Anyway, he loved catching his z’s, just being his normal lazy self like back in the underground where he did not (totally did) illegally sell by one of his posts as a sentry.

Of course, he would enjoy if he wasn’t disturbed.

“Tell me about it!” The exclamation itself was spoken under a second and Sans swore he heard ‘telepathic!’ Since he had his skeletal feet propped on the edge of his hotdog stand, his chair balancing on the two back legs of it and he’s been rocking the chair a little. When the mess of words attacked his peace with finding a letter, his whole body flinched and the ground seemed ready to take the sacrifice everyone else was willing to make. The magazine slipped off his face and his arm shot out, his mind not really syncing in time to remind himself that there is nothing to grab that could help him.

His eye sockets opened, baffled that he actually held onto something. Is this the hand of God? It was definitely solid, the sun in the sky had created this angle of shining light upon them that it might have blinded him and looked like the hand was emitting that same bright light. When his sights have adjusted, he grunted a “yer not god.”

“I’m not. But I’m your savior, twice!” The hand gripped the thick ulna, tugging the larger framed Sans upright and he adjusted the chair. As he sat up as straight as his lazy self manifested enough effort to, his whole upper body easily towered over the human that stood in front of the cart, a good three heads above.

“never mine.”

“Anyway,” Frisk waved his hand as if to shoo the thought, his lips stretching into an innocent smile. “That’s not what I’m here for.”

The skull features on Sans’ face molded in a way that his eyebrow ridge rose up as a manner of raising a furry eyebrow like what humans and other furry monsters do. “do i wanna know?”

“You tell me!” Frisk grinned and bent over to set his elbows on the surface of the stand. “You’re the one who sent me a photo of a dildo... well the box of the dildo which most likely has that thing inside the freaking box.”

A six foot tall monster had fell on his knees and even banged his head on the metal, Frisk’s eyebrows shot up and hid under the fridges as he gazed amusedly at his friend. Sans didn’t need to move his mouth to speak, everyone from the underground knew that, Frisk knew that. So even if he smudged his face in any given object, he’d be able to say anything clearly as if there’s nothing to disturb him at all. “i ordered online...”

“You ordered a dildo online?”

“no!” Sans whined and there was a red — close to pink even — glow surrounding the skull as phalanges scratched on the bone. “i... it came in da mail, i ordered a phone case not a dildo.”

The human’s eyes slowly blinked as the story processed. So apparently, as lazy as this guy could be, he found himself having... “Sans. You’re too old for getting flustered over fake dicks. I will not believe that you haven’t seen a male sexual part when you were—“

“i can’t let da boss get a whiff of it! how do i get rid o’ it!”

“You could resell it,” Frisk shrugged and patted his friend’s head, trying if it would console him. “Or you could keep it. You have a dick now! Plastic, detachable, hella bleached skin, human dick. No one can tell you otherwise. And if they do, they can suck that cock.”

“i wonder what yer mom will say if she hears ya spouting shit.”

“I wonder what Papyrus will do if he finds out you have a sex toy in the house.”

“fuckin’ brat!” Sans sat up again, raising his arms and his skeletal hands were poised as if ready to strangle the boy. But he let out a sound of confusion when Frisk was totally not noticing his stance of clawing anyone’s eyes or throats or innards inside out. He dropped his limbs down on the stand, just staring at the kid. As the years passed by, Frisk obviously grew and by grew he meant he’s like a freaking bamboo. Though, like a bamboo shoot, the kid was really young and so new and so small. Now, Sans glared into the larger eyes that used to be so small that he thought Frisk’s eyes were closed.

Where was he?

Wait, wrong question.

Where is Frisk?

Sans took a step back, leaning his body to the side so he could see where the boy had caught his attention. There were women lined up to jog— “and ya tell me, i’m da dawg.”

“Hey- hey! I’m not- oh my god,” Frisk put his elbows on the counter, covering his face with his palms. “I didn’t even know they’d do training outside.”

The women stopped by a set of blankets laid on the grass, some flopped on the blanket while the others simply threw away caution and fell for the dirt. Two young girls passed out water bottles and towels to wipe away sweat. “ya mean ta tell me, ya know those chicks?” Sans rudely jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, completely mind blown - even if he does not have a mind, at the fact that Frisk already made friends while he just got in the neighborhood.

“Just one.”

“dayum kid, ‘y ain’t i informed ya got a girlfriend?” Sans perma-shit-smile had shifted into a smirk as he waggled his brow bone ridges at Frisk who only sighed at the question.

“I’m sure Papyrus talked about this a few days ago, about the girl I brought home and introduced to mom and even to two uninvited guests.”

“the broad?” Sans tilted his head, sitting so that his whole body face the human.

“Wha-? No! My best friend! What did Papy tell you?!” Frisk shouted and waved his hands.

“jus’ kiddin’, frisk. ‘course i know ta hunter child. toriel marched in our home and talked ‘bout her in ta whole duration of ‘er stay.”

“Dick.”

“don’t ‘ave—“

Frisk interrupted him with a click of his tongue and an obvious glint in his eyes. “Yes, you do. It’s hidden under the mold of your closet.”

“how’d ya know da-“

And the reply uttered was, “Because you’re Sans.” As if it answers all mind boggling questions.


	4. To chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is a volleyball player. As an athlete, she has to train and practice her skills. Of course, she always loves a challenge.
> 
> Later on, (Y/n) has a chat with Frisk and her other best friend is babbling on and on that she humiliates herself. But that friend has no shame, so that doesn’t matter

“Agh!” A sound of pain echoed and a body outright dove for the floorboards. “I’m so glad I’m not part of the original lineup. I’m so glad to be a reserve. I’m so glad for this break. Five minute rests are the best.” The woman wheezed out, her chest rising and falling in a broken pattern of intaking more air rather than exhaling.

A blonde stood at the edge of the court and she heard the ramblings of her fellow teammate, she rolled her eyes at the whining freshman and brought her attention back on the game she was currently playing once the ball flew over her head, over the net to the other side of the court. “Got it!” Yelled by their middle blocker, maneuvering the ball so that it ballooned to their setter. It was a normal Saturday, the usual weekend training of a certain University’s women’s volleyball team. Their practice match today is a three on three, the team’s setter and two middle blockers against the team’s libero and wing spikers.

The other middle blocker went ahead to spike the ball, but one of the wing spikers was able to block it out and make it land back on their side. The ball bounced on the floor and rolled away, the middle blocker glared at the spiker who simply grinned back at her. “One day.” The woman grumbled at turned her back at the net, kicking the volleyball out of frustration.

“Don’t get my hopes up, Anyet!” The spiker pouted and rubbed her hands against her arms as she trembled. “You know how those words affect my heart, getting me all riled up and needy—“

“Shut up!” ‘Anyet’ screeched at the top of her lungs that it was much more louder than the sharp pip of the coach’s whistle. “Oh my god, (Y/n)! Why do you always do this!?” She stomped her feet as she started to walk for where their coach stood. Her hands pressing against her cheeks to somehow hide the redness of them.

“It’s your fault. Fueling my passion, do you know how unhealthy that is for you? As if you could go against the fiery determination such as I!” (Y/n) swung an arm to the bottom of the net, lifting it up just a little so she wouldn’t have to bend too far to pass under the divider of the court. Shuffling her feet to follow her teammates to their coach. “Oh, but I understand. I’m quite a personality you simply want to bask in. I understand.”

“What is wrong with you?!” Anyet whisper yelled, “You.. you’re soo... ugh!” She couldn’t even associate (Y/n)’s behavior in a word or even a phrase and she just gave up by throwing her hands in the air.

“(Y/n), stop teasing the newbie.” Sighed by the setter, who tried to console (hopefully not) traumatized kid, guiding the first year to her side so that she got in the way of (Y/n).

“Can’t help it,” She shrugged and lazily gave them a peace sign using her fingers, the same grin on her face. “It’s always the first years who give the effort to become the best. I appreciate that because it makes me want to do my best, too!”

“Weirdo.” Anyet whispered, and only their setter was able to hear. She got a smack at the back of her head and she let out a pained whine. “Ow! What was that for!?”

“Just because I’m protecting you from (Y/n) doesn’t mean you get to insult her while hiding behind my back. I’ll leave your sorry ass for her, you’ll be the perfect prey to her predator nature.”

“Allei! (L/n)!”

“Coach!”

“Preseeeent.”

 

 

Allei. Ilya Allei is the name of the Captain of Rose Fair University’s Volleyball Club. A wing spiker just like (Y/n), though (Y/n) holds the title of Ace and the position of Vice Captain. She’s at her last year of college, just a few months from graduating. Oh how she will dearly miss whipping each and every ass of her team to shape, and lecturing the girls whenever their serves actually knock out people. The circuit trainings, the practice matches, the tournaments, the nationals, even international competitions, but what she’ll always want to go back to is when the team bonds: sleepovers, tutoring (mostly those who fail their academics), bootcamps, and exposure trips.

She did her best for her school, her team and for herself. Ilya folded her face towel after using it to wipe off her sweat, standing in front of her is a scowling chipmunk. Well, with the way her libero is puffing her cheeks in pent up anger just waiting to be released, and the fact that she only stood up to her collarbone, she’ll forever be Ilya’s chipmunk of a friend. “I know that look, what’s eating up your asshole?”

“The freshmen, I don’t think they deserve to be here if they just do everything half-heartedly. It’s negatively affecting the team spirit.” The libero snarled, not even letting up on her poisonous glares at the reserve team.

“Fwuffy, no no no~” Ilya booped the girl’s nose, lightly chastising the rude woman and ‘Fwuffy’ huffed out the air in her mouth. “I don’t want to worry about them now. There’s a reason why they’re Delta. Besides,” The captain shrugged her shoulders and lazily glanced to the side, spotted the future savior of the club at the corner of her eyes. “After the fourth years resign, the iron fist of RFVC is going to take over.”

(Y/n) sipped on her kiddie orange juice box as she sat on the ground, legs bent and her ankles crossed. She wrapped her arms around those legs, one hand held her juice while the other had her phone. Her snickers could be heard even with the squeaks of the floorboards. The blonde deadpanned and snorted as if the thought was funny, “Are you serious? She’s going to be the next captain?”

“Don’t worry,” Ilya lifted a hand to place it on top of her head. “I’m sure you’re going to be her vice. So take good care of her, Sasha.”

“Tch. You don’t get to decide things yourself.” Sasha swatted her arm and turned away, though she couldn’t cool down the warmth rushing throughout her head.

“Well, why don’t we ask her?”

Sasha’s eyes widen, embarrassed even for the suggestion. It’s not like she wants to be (Y/n)’s right hand woman! It’s not like she’s responsible enough to make sure the team will listen to the captain. It’s not like she can even listen to her. No! Sh—

“Hey, (Y/n)!”

“Oh my go—goodling poppernacks! Don’t!!” She twirled in place to supposedly knock some sense into Ilya, but apparently she already was a yard ahead of her and practically zwooming for the woman who is minding her own business.

**‘If you think I’m dead and stuck in a tea party, you’re right.’**

Ilya caught sight of a photo presented on the screen of (Y/n)’s phone, it showed a set of tea cups with a tea pot and little finger biscuits on saucers sitting atop of doilies. Then (Y/n) tapped on her phone to flip the camera so that she could take a picture, she snapped a picture with Ilya walking towards her in the background.

**‘Don’t worry bruh. You die, I die too. Meet you in _tea_ ven.’**

“Boo, that wasn’t entertaining at all. Rot in hell.”

“I think I’ve done that before,” (Y/n) turned her head to the side a bit, smiling innocently with a haze of laziness. “I should be going to heaven for compensation.” The phone vibrated in her hand with a ping sound emitting from it, meaning she got a new notification on Snapchat.

“Who’s that?” Ilya asked as she knelt down beside her, leaning over her shoulder to look at what seems like a guy sipping tea and is ready to snort it out of his nose.

**‘I think I’m about to go on a tea-coma of some sorts.’**

He looks awfully familiar...

“My best friend.” She answered, her straw sucked in the last of the juice’s contents and made a whistle when she kept on sipping into it.

Ilya gasped and whipped her head back dramatically, the back of her wrist against her forehead. “Woe is me! My lover has a lover! Oh these triangles have pulled me faster to death’s bed against my wishes! My doom is near, let me hear your words of promise to stay by my side until I die, and I shall give you my consent of going with your one true love. I apologize if I have flaws in which your—“

(Y/n) bit the inside of her cheek, her hand instinctively slapping Ilya away from her. “Wilt now, let me forget you.”

“Wounded! I am fatally wounded! My dearest (Y/n)—“ Ilya’s eyes cast down on the woman, who blatantly ignored her ramblings. Spotting the recorded video of her ranting and pitiful lament. (Y/n)’s fingers quickly clicked on letters and made words to a sentence.

**‘Take her with you.’**

“Trashed! Tossed away like trash! My heart has been crushed by misery!”

“Calm down, Ilya. It’s just Frisk.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes and pushed herself up to stand, stretching her back a little bit.

“Frisk? Who’s Frisk?” Sasha questioned as she finally pushed away the blush she had earlier.

“My childhood best friend.” She replied, specifically emphasizing ‘childhood’ to somehow ease Ilya to not have another midday crisis.

 

  
Meanwhile...

Frisk could shoot missiles with how hard he’s heaving and coughing from choking on both his tea and his scones. Toriel, the ever worry wart to her child, cut off her conversation with a government official to soothe Frisk by patting his back and handing him her cup of water.

**‘Dam’it. Stop talking about me (Y/n)! I might not die of tea poisoning, but I don’t think I’d like “death by scones” to be associated with my untimely death.’**

**‘Oh. How’d you know I was talking about you? I didn’t know you were psychic.’**

**‘Your death? No skin off my _scones_.’**

 

“This...!”

 _‘bitch!’_ Frisk cursed in his mind, he coudn’t just do it out loud while he’s still busy massaging his throat, and his mom is still turned to him.


	5. To find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of plot, Ilya and (Y/n) are heading home after Sunday training. Although Ilya is two years older than (Y/n), the latter of the two has more ‘influence’ than ‘guidance’ and she also is the master of making things weird.

Tsktsk took a screenshot!

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow, she turned off her phone and pocketed it. “As I was saying, you’re moving out after graduation and you need someone to remind you—“ She tilted her head to the side, going to keep her eye...

She’s not there.

“Ilya!!?”

Oh she’s got to be kidding her.

_‘Of all the places and times to lose that woman, it had to here and now..’_

Here being in the middle of a walkway in the park. Now being the start of night as the lights shown barely enough to see past five feet in front of her.

“Fuck me.”

 

 

If Ilya is a great player, then she may be great at any game.

That’s just an assumption.

...

Made by her, mind you.

She likes to play chase and hide-and-seek.

Doesn’t mean she’s good at it.

Ilya knows it. Heck, (Y/n) is better at anything than her. Because at some point, that woman would be standing by the shadows and just ready to pounce.

No way would she admit that she’d use (Y/n) as an excuse to escape any shit she dived right into. But hey, it wasn’t her fault that the life saver is oblivious to danger! She swears that if (Y/n) gets caught in a situation, she wouldn’t be able to comprehend it and just indirectly noped in the most gentle manner that could be mistaken as charism. Okay, that’s a weird metaphor... let’s just associate (Y/n) as a tango dancer and she’d tango away out of anywhere.

...

It’s a good time as ever to remember that she barely passed her literature classes.

B-but that doesn’t matter if she’s a pro at numbers! It’s all about the math!

“Help me, help me. Oh my god. (Y/n), find me.” Ilya whimpered as she couldn’t focus on anything but the pack of dogs snarling at her and ganging up on her.

 

 

“Ugh, Ilyaaa where are you?” (Y/n) whimpered, dragging her feet and shifting her bag from one shoulder to another. “I think I’m gonna fall asleep, drop until I fall into the pits of hell. Sleep for all eternity beside Satan, that’s my paradise.” She started on her monologue, although busy with trying to locate her captain, she’d try to keep her own mood light with dark humor.

Her stomach made a comment which meant it growled for attention, ‘feed me!’ It kept on repeating as there were more growls. (Y/n) opened a zipper of her duffel bag, taking out a ziploc which contained just one banana. This wasn’t Ilya’s first time to wander off, this isn’t the first time (Y/n) bothered to find her. Her phone is dead, she thought that her phone is lucky to rest in peace. The banana was taken from the ziploc, then stuffing the plastic back inside her bag.

The fruit was peeled and a bite from it later, her nose picked up the scent of a smoke. The smoke of a grill, filled with flavors fit for the tongue of a glutton. With how well (Y/n) takes care of her body, she is willing to indulge in junk food. Too bad she isn’t free right now. Due to her craving for whatever she smelled, (Y/n) almost ate the banana peel. Her face scrunched in distaste, just holding it away from her, she’d throw it when she passes by a trash can.

Come to think of it, (Y/n)’s eyes scanned her surroundings, she’s got herself in the scabby side of the city. A smirk etched her lips as she peeked into familiar alleyways and haunted buildings, she was no stranger to these parts. Sometimes, she would feel indifferent, apparently the rush of not knowing where you are had been lost to curiosity. Walking through here is just like walking through a dog park.

Though, there’s a new addition when she stopped next to it. She stared at her own reflection, at the dark it would not be noticeable, but the large window standing taller than her is a one-sided mirror where only the people behind the glass would see anything at the other side but people from the other side would not be able to look inside. The only light shone on the street is the neon sign, ‘Grillby’s’, it said. The smokey smell must come from here, (Y/n) can’t even distinguish the stench of piled up and evolved garbage. Why would this be here?

She spotted the door which may lead to the establishment, so she went for it. (Y/n) pushed the door open, she gripped the side of it when it swung so hard, fearing that it would destroy something or hurt someone in its way. It was too quiet that she thought she was the only one here. But the lights were on, she was washed with warmth and the aura of food, and (Y/n) caught sight of sharp movement... movements...

Heads literally snapped to her direction, heads of distorted... oh uhmm, okay how mean of her, they were monsters... okay that also sounded mean, but fuck what is she going to call them that doesn’t seem mean.

Anyway, it was a monster restaurant-bar, so that explained why this ‘Grillby’s’ is at this part of the city.

Well that’s sad.

So, she had all monsters’ attention except for a group that stood in the middle of the bar, cornered inside that circle was none other than Ilya. God, what had she gotten herself into this time?

(Y/n) lifted her arm up, holding the banana peel and throw it. It flew across the room and it magically slipped through the space between two monsters to miraculously gracefully hit smack dab at Ilya’s face. “Yeehaw, bull’s-eye,” She pumped her fist and tiredly grinned in victory. “Ah, last touch.”

“(Y/n)!”

“You asshole!” (Y/n) barked, pointing an accusing finger at the woman. “You disappeared while I was busy lecturing you! Hurry up and find a boyfriend who can take my place and watch over you! If I have to extend my search for suitors, then so be it!” She the directed her speech to everyone even though she knew they were already listening to her. “Anyone with a lonely ass, she’s free for the take! Flexible, sporty, durable—“

Ilya shrieked loudly to drown out (Y/n), “Oh my god! Shut up, you’re embarrassing!!”

“Punishment for running away while I berate you. Come hell or fall of heaven, I’d be there to whoop yo’ ass. But don’t worry, I won’t do that in public. Now let’s go! I feel like I’m gonna pass out of exhaustion. I can’t drag the both of us while I’m unconscious!” (Y/n) suddenly calmed down and that made Ilya a little suspicious, the slightly older woman can’t pinpoint what she’s gonna do next. “What does it take to become a zombie?”

“No, (Y/n)—“

“ **Dead** ication.”

Ilya quickly bent down to retrieve the banana peel that fell to the floor earlier, quite distracted by (Y/n)’s appearance that she forgot to catch it, readying to throw it back to her. “Boo!! You saw that in the internet! No originality! Go home!”

“Bye.” At the mention of leaving, she abruptly took a hundred and eighty degree turn to walk out of the bar and Ilya slightly panicked that she would actually leave her.

“No wait, come back. I’ll do anything for you!” Ilya chewed on her lip, doing favors for (Y/n) has no benefit for someone like her, but she always take the bait: hook, line and sinker.

It was silent, Ilya awaited for her reply, even the monsters who were curios of this outcome.

“Run Forrest, run!” (Y/n) screamed and bolted out of the door.

“Wha—“ Ilya dropped the fruit leftover and shoved her way out between two lovedogs to follow after her.

“Motherfucker! Don’t let me catch you!”

Even with the door shut, they could still hear them arguing at the distance. “Don’t let the traffic light misguide you! You don’t have a driver’s license for a reason.”

“THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO—“

“You can’t walk a straight line for a long period of time... THAT’S NOT WHERE YOU LIVE, but I can leave you there.”

“FORGET THAT I EVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A FAVOR!!!”


	6. To play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans point of view but still in third person.
> 
> Apparently Grillby always try to shoo Sans away. Make him go home, he loses money with every minute the skeleton stayed.
> 
> But in all actuality, there’s no heat between them, just friendly bickering.

~~~~“... Go home.” The purple fire elemental sighed at his patron, he stood in front of him with his hands firmly set on the bar top. The wild and powerful fire that flowed outward and upward on his had actually swayed and twirled in barely contained annoyance to the skeleton who still has yet to pay his tab. Stupid is the owner, too, for actually letting him keep the tab quite healthy and alive, the bane of his existence. Of course, no one would be able to do the same thing as Sans is doing because they’d either be charcoal or the next main course, there’s no in between.

“sure, grillbz, make my seat **toasty** while i’m gone.” Sans chuckled, playing with his mustard bottle. It’s not like he needs to be home right now. Papyrus is in a boot camp, not as a participant but actually one of the facilitators. So he won’t be home until Wednesday afternoon, Sans just needs to waste time before his next odd job.

“I wonder if I burn that stool, would you ever come back?” Grillby grumbled and crossed his arms over the bar, leaning most of his upper body on it and getting a little close to his skeletal face.

“does dis mean i’m at a **hot seat**? funny ya think i got sum’ sort’a attachment to this thing to yer place. but if it soothes yer nerves, i don’t mind my spot gone. ther’re lot’a places for me to **chair** ish.”

“Get out.”

“but imma paying—“ The grin on Sans face became tight as Grillby’s fire popped and sparked with the insult that he pays anything. “nevermind.”

“You don’t have a mind.” Grillby white flame eyes flared, a motion signifying that he rolled his eyes.

“heh.” The door slammed open and Sans clicked his magical tongue. “ya better get a stopper for that ‘r sumthin’, someone might actually lose their head to that deathtrap.”

“I’m hoping it would be you one day..”

“rude!”

Sans and Grillby had a glare off, though not exactly heated even though the latter of the two is made of fire. No, even though they bicker, it was always light hearted. Nothing too heavy that would make each other rivals or some sort of enemies. In all actuality, they are already ‘allies’. Friends with benefits you may seem, sure they’d get their flicks here and there but they sided more of different services. Grillby offered food and hit lists so Sans paid in dust and kind.

Their stand off was cut off when the guard hounds had growled in unison. The owner of the bar looked up to see what their problem is and it stood at the entrance of the establishment. The skeleton monster turned on his seat to check what was going on, apparently there was a confused human who (stupidly) stumbled in this area. She skittered her way to the back, where Sans and Grillby are and she spoke to the elemental. “Oh... uhmmm, sorry for the intrusion... uhmmm, can I borrow a phone? I promise I’d get out of here with my friend... when she finds me...” Her face scrunched as she gave it a second thought. “If she finds me...”

“here, doll.” Sans dug into his shorts’ pocket, handing the woman his phone after he clicked for the calling app. She thanked him profusely as she quickly typed in numbers she probably knew by heart. She left the call on speakers. Why? They did not know. But everyone present were honestly waiting for the other line to pick up. In the end, the phone call was a bust and the human looked so betrayed.

“What are my chances of getting back home tonight?” She huffed and brought the phone down to hand it back to Sans. “I think I’d win the nationals by myself than ending up at my own house.”

“stay for a while, doll. drink your worries away.” Sans winked and his action didn’t bother her, she just waved a hand as if to dismiss both the idea and his face.

“That’s not my style. I’d rather stress eat. Besides, this place couldn’t be healthy for my diet.”

And that was when Ilya first experienced a mix of fear, regret and anger.

The monsters inside Grillby’s were all patrons having a good time like back in the underground, where they found solace from all the speciesism and tried to cool down before they start another conflict between humans and monsters. So when they heard that the woman low-key insulted their go-to place for comfort food, well let’s just say they won’t be able to control themselves as much as they wanted to.

“Now now, boys. Let’s settle this—“

“I’m a bitch.” Growled one of the dog monsters, Sans learned that it was Dogaressa who spoke. Well, there is only one female monster in the Canine Unit.

“Oh. Yeah, uh.. Right! So, lady and gentledogs, let’s be civilized and settle our differences with...” Ilya’s eyes darted to the side, at the booth where they emerged from and she spotted the cards laid aside. “Uhh, poker?”

“Ya can play?” Doggo questioned with an eyebrow raised, scanning her from top to toe as if to criticize her.

“Sure can!”

 

  
that was an obvious lie.

Sans watched with amusement, his cheekbone resting on his knuckles and his ever perma-shit-grin on his face. He never knew there was someone that sucked so bad at a card game, stupid even to bet her life on it.

Some tables were toppled over when she strategically hopped over any obstacle to make distance between her and the canines. But simple furniture is nothing against bulldozers like them. The bag Ilya brought with her is discarded on the floor from the short chase she gave. Beneath her club jacket and her jogging pants, Sans knew she was shaking on her spot. He couldn’t blame her, even he could barely hide his rattles when he is cornered, what with his really low hp.

Though, his eye lights were straight staring at the figure. Usually, people would check themselves out with the type of glass that separated the outside from the inside, but this figure was looking up and then in front of them then back up. He was sure she’s trying to connect the sign and the glass, it’s not the first time anyone new thought that Grillby’s is a stripper club... not that any human would ever know, unless Grillby started to cater to them.

So it shocked Sans a little when the figure headed for the door, in a span of the minute to decide whether or nor to enter. Sans saw how confident they were when the door was pushed, but a moment later they panicked as the weight of the door proved to be alien to them and a challenge. That was quick, there were a few humans who get to know of this place, even fewer brave souls to actually welcome themselves in. The woman from earlier and this figure is different.

She, yes, Sans could see the figure is female and the figure is familiar to him. Frisk has the habit of sneakily sending him screenshots of his chat with his best friend for the past week, this also includes a few snaps of her being apathetic to all that happens around her. Everyone is waiting for the woman standing in front to do something, but when she brought up an arm to fling a banana peel at Ilya, Sans had to bite at the nuzzle of the mustard bottle he had in hand.

‘oooh, **ripe** in da face. that wouldn’t **peel** good.’

‘i’m gonna go **bananas** for this chic, enough for me to exercise and do a **banana split**. i wonder if i should do something like say **yellow** to her, finally get to officially meet her.’

But (Y/n) was busy chewing her friend’s ass off, if Sans moved an inch he’s sure he would just fall over in laughter. Ilya and (Y/n) bickered beat after beat, there was no second wasted that also included when they hightailed it out of here. They had powerful lungs, Sans noted. Five minutes after they ‘vanished’ from the establishment, their voices could still be heard.

There was silence when the two couldn’t be heard anymore, the silence remained in the room until the drunk bunny monster that sat alone in her table spoke up. “I wonder what that woman’s number is.”

“Whose?” An avian monster who sat by the bar a few seats away from Sans, queried.

“The first one.”

“heh... the one who **poker** way out of a confrontation?” Sans joked and everyone gave out a chuckle before everything went back to normal. The skeleton’s attention was now at the bartender who looked so confused at the moment, an expression Sans rarely ever saw. “i think ya need a chair since ya look like ya can’t stand this **sit**.”

“I’m going to fucking chase you out.”

“I think i’d like to walk home, not sprint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Did you bring the peel?”
> 
> “Why should I?”
> 
> “Go back and get it.”
> 
> “No, it was your trash.”
> 
> “You are so disgusting.”
> 
> “You threw it at me! That makes you disgusting!”
> 
>  
> 
> “... go home.”
> 
> “naah..”
> 
> The tables were fixed by the Canine unit and they were back at another round of poker, but the banana peel remained in its spot. So when the door slammed open to greet the customer, Grillby simply stood behind his bar and watched with surprise to see (Y/n) picking up the banana peel and bowed her head in apologies before leaving once again.
> 
> “what an appeeling personality, eh grillbz? cleaning up after herself.”
> 
> “Yeah, you should learn from her.”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “nah.”
> 
> “Go home.”


	7. To welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author started playing with the story’s perspective, trying to check if it went well. A few original characters were added with distaste, but her mood was instantly lifted when she is able to write about the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need a little inspiration, guys do you know any fanfiction sites that has reader inserts, I’ve tried wattpad and that didn’t end well with me, I also tried quotev, da, gotvg, fanfiction.net, tumblr... please send help

_**Owww, my neck. Welp, never regretted a well deserved nap.** _

_**Yeeeeeees. Lunch time!** _

_**Everything was such a bore, so much so that if I even think of anything related to school, I might actually have found a cure to my insomnia.** _

“Isn’t that Frisk?!”

_**Eh?** _

_**Who dat?** _

“Frisk Dreemur?”

_**What.** _

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

_**Where is this conversation starter? Might wanna wreck him some new balls with how popular he became in this school.** _

“Who?”

_**Same.** _

“The Monster Ambassador! The one who freed monsters.”

_**Rewind. What!?** _

“Monster Ambassador? More like Monster Abomination. May he rot in hell.”

_**That was as creative as the idea of calling their child’s name as Peace, and guess who the fucking idiots did that, your parents. Peace my ass! Imma give you a peace of my mind! Heh, bet (Y/n) would find that hilarious.** _

“I don’t mind. Look at him, I wouldn’t mind burning in hell if I haven’t melted by his hot gaze yet.”

_**Yuck.** _

“Ew, too much information.”

_**Same.** _

“But seriously though, what’s he doing here?”

“Monster freak!”

_**Holy radical n—!!** _

There was a math book thick as any whore’s makeup, sailing over the crowd and aimed for a woman’s head, but she easily blocked it with a forearm. A ticked off look crossed her features and she glared hot red lasers at the assailant who sweated bullets. “I-I- you were...” the bully shook their head and pulled up their defense, using empty threats and everything else the stupid mind they possess can dish up. “You were in the fucking way! What are you doing?! Protecting the monster freak!”

“Come over here and say that to my face, loser!” Roared by the girl. “Never mind. I already ripped your confidence to shreds.”

“This bitch!”

“Come at me!”

The woman couldn’t hold herself back from a fight as much as she couldn’t hold herself back from speaking out to any bastard that thinks they are better than anyone else. They had a talk with fists, the woman was able to say more than the man could and before he could get a second black eye, a group of teachers had to pry them off each other and send the two to the principal’s office. The woman, for slightly defending the Monster Ambassador and for the fact that she is studying a self-defense course, was off the hook easily while the bully had to go through community service for almost harassing the important official that represents Monsterkind.

_**Luuunch. Fuck I wasted five minutes of it.** _

The woman marched for the cafeteria where her food awaits, and uh her friends. Her stomach is grumbling now, impatient for the food it’s about to digest. She rubbed her palm on her hair to calm herself. As she passed by a hallway, she noticed a familiar brunet trying to navigate through the next corridor, his head turning and twisting his body this way and that to check where he’s actually in. “Hey!” The woman shouted and she winced as she imagined him snapping his neck with how fast he reacted to her call. The Ambassador pointed to himself and the woman nodded in affirmation. “Ya! You! You look like a pup stumbling on its tail, where do you need to be?”

“Uhh, cafeteria...” He shyly replied, rubbing the back of his neck and even playing with his hair.

“Great, that’s where I’m headed anyways. Com’on!” The woman waved for him then continued walking down the hall she’s in. Frisk scrambled to follow after her and held tight on the bag straps of his backpack. “Since your name’s repeated all over the school like you’re some human savior, not that I would judge you if you also save humans- in my opinion, you should just stick to defending monsters, but that’s your choice and all. As I was saying, I’m Enala. You can call me En.”

“Nice to meet you, thank you for saving me by sacrificing your face to be a shield.”

“Ah, don’t thank about that. It’s totally coincidence that I was just passing by. Math doesn’t only hurt mentally, but also physically, go figure.” Enala shrugged her shoulders, Frisk almost bypassed the woman when she pushed open a door to their left.

Enala was greeted with the usual noise of any student crowded room. Frisk, however, was greeted with silence.

Which is practically normal.

I mean if you have the best set of vocabulary and well organized thoughts that doesn’t turn into shit the moment when words come out of your mouth, then what better platform for someone who seeks peace than to shout at the silence?

But leave up to someone who disregards any kind of decent finesse to mess up any perfection.

“Frisky Bitch!!”

“I guess we’re eating together.”

“Aren’t you bothered by that behavior?”

“Can’t judge her if I’ve met crazier people.”

“There are people crazier than her? Are you kidding me?”

“First of all, you’re not a kid, we’re in college.” Enala pointed out and started walking again, Frisk shuffling after her.

 

  
(Y/n) first took a bite out of her sandwich before explaining, but she didn’t start as her eyes zeroed on the person she’d been waiting for the whole week. “Frisky bitch!”

There is this woman, in (Y/n)’s group of friends, she is one of three who is not a part of the volleyball club. And the feature that stands out the most about her, other than her literally loud passive aggressive personality, is her buzzcut hair that she constantly takes care of (even though it’s just centimeters short). So when (Y/n) spotted Enala with Frisk behind her, she was honestly in a pickle whether to get Enala’s attention or Frisk’s.

As they neared the table, Enala spotted a lunchbox amongst all the school cafeteria’s trays on the table.

“Is your mom home?” She asked the million dollar question as she dropped her bag on the bench and her ass flopped on the top of the table, her feet planting on the bench as well.

(Y/n) hummed, picking up an orange slice and throwing it in her mouth. “Yeah, she was back early in the morning. Made me breakfast and packed lunch before hibernating in her room.” She chewed slowly, opening a new container that had a few sandwiches and then poking a straw into the tetra pack of apple juice.

“You mean...” Enala rolled her hand to rotate around her wrist, knowing that her friend’s story didn’t stop there.

“She collapsed by the door and I had to pull the mattress off the bed frame so that mom could sleep on a ‘bed’ so to speak. I get that I could tackle people with my weight, but I can’t carry my own mom even if it means that I could save her from damnation.” (Y/n) swallowed the chewed fruit and sipped her apple juice.

“I don’t think you can save yourself from damnation either.” Ilya snorted from her cup of yogurt.

“I know right?”

“Wait, are we going to ignore the fact that (Y/n) decided ‘oh, if I can’t bring my mom to bed, I’m going to bring the bed to mom!’ I can’t just not think about that perfect example of stupidity.” Sasha slammed down her bowl of pasta and waved her hands to the impossible.

“It was easier to drag the mattress of the bed frame and roll my mother into it rather than pick her up and flop her down on it.”

“Yeah, stupid.” Sasha said once again.

“Hey, it’s not stupid. It’s called love,” (Y/n) rolled her eyes. “Do you get to tuck in your mom?”

“I’m the one who is being tucked in, I don’t know - 15 YEARS AGO. My mother just throws a pillow at my head and says K.O. in her best commentator voice.”

Ilya and Enala witnessed Frisk hanging his head and massaging his temples with a sigh. “I can’t believe this.”

“Welcome to your personal hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, tell me what kind of weird stories do y’all like, I might have that in my piles of waste somewhere in the lands of chaos


	8. To cackle

The sun was beginning to set as two best friends set on going home after a long day in school. Usually, Ilya and (Y/n) walked home together, but she suddenly got caught up with a fourth year student’s responsibility, whatever that fucking meant. So Frisk had her all to himself right now.

“As I was saying, Mr. Hidalgo brought five roosters to class—“

“Wait, that came from you guys?” Frisk stopped mid-walk to slap the back of his hand at (Y/n)’s shoulder, prompting her to halt as well. “We were practically in the B building that we thought we heard plastic chickens screeching.”

“Trust me, those plastic chickens would be better because they know when to keep their mouths shut.” She chuckled and continued her way down the sidewalk. “Anyway, as I was saying. There were five roosters in the lab, the cage was faulty so they broke free and freaking flew like cockroaches on a rainy day. Crowing and smacking into people’s faces! And I stood on top of the teacher’s table with Mr. Hidalgo screaming at the top of my lungs ‘I’M GOING TO EAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS. DEEP FRY YOUR CHICKEN LEGS AND BATH YOU IN GRAVY. LET’S SEE HOW YOU COCKLE-DO-THE-HELL-OUTTA-THAT!’ And you could either only hear me or the roosters.”

Frisk bent over his knees to wheeze out his laugh, one of the many times (Y/n) had to wait for him as he couldn’t even take a step unless he wanted to collapse on the floor. “Talking about chicken makes me want one,” She pulled out her phone from her pocket and started to tap on it. “I wonder if I could bribe my mom into cooking for me.”

Since (Y/n) was a little busy with her phone and Frisk’s vision was technically upside down, but he still saw the pick-up truck barrelling down the street, a little bit tilted in the wrong way but he still saw it before it decided to blare its unforgiving and quite loud horn. (Y/n)’s phone jumped up and down in her hands as she tried to actually stop herself from shaking, she thought she heard her own heart beating in her ear drums as she feared for the fate of her phone. Luckily, she managed to clasp it in between her palms before the truck’s driver hit on the brakes and stop right beside them on the road.

“Isn’t that...” Frisk trailed off and (Y/n) got the idea of what he wanted to say. “Well that was fast? Did you say you found a case just around the corner or something?”

She looked down at her phone, on the messaging app where it was shown the list of people and their phone numbers and a snippet of the first few words of the latest text message. Which meant she hadn’t even opened the conversation she shared with her mother yet. “I haven’t typed anything yet.”

“What?” Frisk took a peak at the screen of her phone to validate what she just announced.

(Y/n) simply waited as the window rolled down and she saw her mom witHOUT HER SEATBELT ON, leaning over from the driver’s seat to the passenger seat. “Hey, baby! I wasted a week’s worth of food supplies. Let’s go shopping.”

“Mom! What did you do this time?!”

Frisk blinked staring from mother to daughter, (Y/n) - who is actually stomping past him and setting an arm on the bottom side of the aforementioned window frame. “So you know how I have to jump into action when I smell something fishy, and I always tend to forget to take care of myself if you’re not with me because you’re basically the mother in our relationship- yeah, about that. I tried to make my job easier by strategizing and improvising my daily tasks that I need to do, like try to poop and pee at the same time—“

A grimace formed on (Y/n)’s face and she slipped a comment in between her dialogue. “That’s gross mom.”

“It cuts the time.” Her mom replied instantaneously as if she didn’t interrupt her.

“Are you avoiding time or are you avoiding death? I can tell that **disease** it, you’re not gonna die of old age or while on the job but because you fucking poop and pee simultaneously for who knows how long and you might have destroyed something inside you already. You need to see a doctor.”

“Pssh, I feel fine,” The mother waved a hand and adjusted herself on her seat then a click of various somethings was heard. “But we really need to go grocery shopping. We literally have nothing in stock.” The two deduced that the doors to the pickup truck were flicked open.

“Do I want to know?” (Y/n) sighed and shook her head.

“I tried making everything solid into liquid. And let me tell you, just because soy milk and soy sauce have both soy in them doesn’t mean they’re a good pair like blueberry and strawberry.”

Such wisdom.

For someone in her late forties, she sure is... something.

“Mom, soy milk and soy sauce are already liquid.”

“I tried to make them into a shake. So there’s ice, too, and sugar—“

“Oh my god, mom.” Frisk was sure he heard disappointment, it was so strong that it had him actually making an effort to not laugh. Even though he succeeded in keeping his cool and stoic face, that did not hide himself from the mother’s attention.

“Who’s this hot dude with you? Finally found yourself a man? I’m so proud of you! So when’s the wedding?” Every sentence that spouted out of the older woman’s mouth absolutely had no pause of breath in between until she spoke her last question.

“OH MY GOD MOM. THIS IS FRISK.”

“What frisk? Who Frisk?”

“The Frisk we saved from a certain demon! That Frisk!”

“Oh the Frisk you thought we saved but then in the end got you in trouble?”

“Yeah...” (Y/n) grumbled and opened the truck’s door to hop in. Of course trying to pour salt on an already healed wound would not do jack, but coming from her own mother was a whole different story.

“How about me?” Frisk asked.

“Just get inside the damn monster truck.”

“You and I both know this ain’t a monster.”

”Well, it is when my mom drives it.”


End file.
